


I Got You Me

by 108MifflinStreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108MifflinStreet/pseuds/108MifflinStreet
Summary: Regina doesn't know what to get Emma for her birthday and Emma's not being any help, saying she's got everything she'll ever need right there in her family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably only be about two chapters  
> I have no rights to Once... I don't own any of these characters... etc  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated  
> Happy reading!

Rain pummelled Storybrooke that gloomy evening and even as Regina stared out the window, she couldn’t see the water falling. Her wife’s birthday was in a week’s time and she had yet to think of the perfect present. Sure, she’d bought gifts but none of them were quite right. They were all just nice things. Stationary, games to play as a family, a new jacket (not that she didn’t secretly but not so secretly love the old, red one because she did) new roller-skates and some clothes.  
They planned to go out for a meal and a special birthday outing but what would her main present be?  
“Emma, honey?”  
Emma gave a small noise of acknowledgement.  
“What do you want for your birthday?”  
“Gina, you know exactly what I want, you. You’re everything I’ll ever need, you and Henry anyway.”  
Regina’s heart fluttered. It still fluttered after nearly a year of marriage and two years together before that. Every time Emma tells her she loves her or they exchange a particularly meaningful kiss she feels the effect.  
Then she rolls her eyes and they exchange ‘I love you’ s, Regina’s in a playfully annoyed tone.  
She’s tried asking Emma herself and that clearly doesn’t work. She tried asking Henry and she even tried to subtly gain the blonde’s parents’ opinion but nothing works.  
They’re already married so she can’t propose or give her a key to the house or another one of those romantic milestones.  
They’ve been to bed and woken up the next morning now as she sits behind the massive dark wood table with papers scattered across. It’s still raining, typical for this time of year and the fog outside reflects the fog still there in Regina’s mind.  
Tired of the papers, she picks up a newspaper and begins to read, searching for the stories which will brighten her day. ‘That’s it!’ A metaphorical lightbulb pops up in her mind and she tosses the newspaper aside. She’s going to need to work fast as it seems like she’ll have to ask Rose (her secretary) to clear her schedule for Thursday and Friday, Saturday being Emma’s birthday.  
Wednesday passes by, like a normal day but more rushed, trying to compensate for the extra leave as much as possible. She gets most of the papers done, breaking off at lunchtime for a lunch date with Emma. Her usual from Granny’s is a welcome break, coupled with the visit from her love who is on duty today, making it easier for her to drop by although they are the Sheriff and the Mayor after all so who’re they kidding they’re actually able to do whatever they want except they’re both too invested in the town to let it go into disarray.   
The brunette still holds bi-monthly meetings at the town hall for discussions from each sector of the running of the town.  
There are many things she’d rather do, many involving her wife on the desk, in the meeting room, hell, even in the toilets but it depends on her mood really. Today what she’d rather do is more based around her plans. She has a few things to pick up around town and even one out of town.  
Finally, all this fortnight’s issues have now been resolved or at the very least put off until next week.  
When the room clears, leaving just the two of them, Regina hooks her fingers into Emma’s belt loops and pulls her in close. Their lips meet but they finish before anything goes much further, just a few heated kisses. They fall into a comfortable silence which Emma interrupts as they draw into Mifflin Street.  
“I can’t believe I’m going to be 30!”  
Regina sighs at her dramatics, rolling her eyes.  
“It’s not like it’s the end of the world, Honey. I turned thirty-two eight months ago and I solemnly believe that it’s not the end of the world” she points out.  
“But not everyone can age like you,” Emma pauses. “Gorgeous… babe” Emma admires her.  
There’s that heart fluttering again.  
“Have you seen yourself?” Regina licks her lips sub-consciously as they pull up outside the door.  
Henry is at his friend Nick’s house today so they have the house to themselves but sadly dinner needs making, more’s the pity.  
The two dance around the kitchen, singing along to a playlist of their favourites, chopping veggies then putting them on the stove.  
Its lucky they needed to simmer for a while anyway, as their wedding song comes on, the women falling into each other’s arms, each relying on the other for stability for a moment there. They re-live their wedding dance around the kitchen, aprons acting as make-shift wedding dress skirts. They end with a kiss, just the same as before but even more in love with each other if that’s possible. It didn’t seem like it was possible but every day it seems that they love each other more than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have begun writing a third chapter so this fic will be at least three chapters long, maybe four  
> Hope you're enjoying it so far  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated  
> Happy reading!

Emma’s at work all day Thursday whilst Regina runs around shops, picking things up. Three thirty comes around just as she arrives at Henry’s school, having been out of town.  
Henry and Regina sit at the kitchen island together, Henry working on his homework, Regina on the present.  
Five minutes before Emma is due home, Regina disappears upstairs to hide the thing in a shoe box in their wardrobe. It’s a large shoebox, made for boots so it fits perfectly. Emma would never open a shoebox in their wardrobe, especially not days before her birthday. When the brunette arrives downstairs she is pleased to find Henry still diligently concentrating on his homework and not seconds later, they hear a key in the door and a voice fill the hallway. They each shout back their greetings.  
“Lasagne?”  
Emma asks and Regina confirms. It’s only leftovers from the other night but it’s Emma’s favourite dish of her wife’s, in fact, perhaps her favourite in the whole world.   
She stashes her boots in the cupboard by the door and comes to join her family for dinner. She hugs Henry hello and kisses Regina, one hand on her waist, finding its natural place there.   
“As much as I love that uniform, dear” she has a hand on the sheriff’s chest, holding the tie between her fingers loosely and takes her wife’s form in, not at all subtle like the hushed tone she had been speaking in “could you please change for dinner?”  
Regina’s suspicions were correct. Emma does see the shoebox but doesn’t take it in, not even giving it a second thought. She comes back down instead wearing leggings and one of Regina’s hoodies, not exactly dressed for dinner but it fit with this family’s typical evening dress if they changed out of their work clothes.  
That night Emma does change back into her Sheriff’s outfit, only to wear it for a short period. After all, it looks much better on the floor.  
Blonde locks tickle Regina’s face in the dim of their bedroom on a grey autumn morning. This is her favourite way to wake up, her lover snuggled in her arms, hair often strewn everywhere. She knows how lucky she is. She gets to wake up like this almost every morning of her life, forevermore. Her heart feels big and her eyes bright as she watches her love sleeping. Her chest rises and falls softly. Regina feels every breath. Loves her with all her heart.   
The morning comes. Regina sneaks off to ‘work’. Emma doesn’t know she’s off. It’s all a surprise.   
Regina bakes a cake and wraps presents whilst it bakes then cools. She wraps twine neatly around each one, plain string to tie the colourful paper together.  
She decorates the cake to perfection, loves doing this sort of task. All the presents are wrapped and well hidden. The cake has to go in a special cake box on top of a cupboard with a cloth over it to disguise it though it does rather stand out despite the attempted camouflage. At least all Emma will know is that there is a cake and not what it looks like.  
The big present is finished at long last and wrapped too. Everything’s ready for her birthday tomorrow.  
After dinner, it’s Emma’s turn to choose a movie for them to watch this film night. She is kind to both of the others with her selection though. She doesn’t choose some obscure film that they wouldn’t enjoy or ‘Snow White’ which, although a classic, annoys Regina to no end. She would never hear the end of the ‘That’s not how it happened’ s and the ‘who made this up?’ s.  
They end up watching ‘Matilda’ because it has always been one of Emma’s favourites since she was little and read the book.  
It’s 7am on the dot and Henry creeps into their room, whispering in Regina’s ear to get up. He’s excited for his mother’s birthday. He finally gets his mom to wake up and she whispers back to him  
“Let’s sing to wake her up. On three… One, two,”  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MOMMM/EMMAAA  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU”  
They both sing together. Emma is fully awake by the second line. She opens her eyes and smiles widely, stretching and pulling her family into a hug.  
“Happy Birthday, Honey”  
they share a quick peck on the lips before Henry pesters for his mom to open presents now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken me so long. I'm trying to get better at this. Next time I write a fic, which I hope will be soon, I will try and write most of it before I start. Anyway, happy reading :)

Emma loves everything she gets. As she opens the penultimate gift, she asks Regina to secure the clasp around her neck. The necklace is a plain solid silver circle with a swan with a crown on its head in the middle, the crown made of gold. It sits perfectly next to Emma’s collar bone.  
Regina hands one last present to her wife, the one that she’s been working on for the last two days.  
She begins to unwrap it carefully then upon seeing what’s inside, hugs it to her chest. Without even opening it yet she knows she’s going to love it.  
A tear builds in her eye as she runs her fingers over the cover, flipping to the first page. A photo of all three of them stares back at her, matching grins on their faces. That was taken a few weeks ago on the first day it really felt like autumn this year. Orange leaves filled the streets and they swirled around in the strong but pleasant wind that whipped their hair as they kicked leaves at each other.  
The scrapbook was beautifully decorated, each of the 100 pages had jewels, stickers and patterned card tastefully arranged on it with photos on every page.  
Regina gazed over at her worriedly, thinking the tears were possibly a bad sign until the blonde thanked her in a quiet voice, collapsing into her arms.  
Henry sees how the gift is special and joins in but really just wants them to have pancakes for a special birthday breakfast.  
The sun begins to set after a fun filed birthday with lots of good food and moments spent as a family. Both parents put Henry to bed and tuck him in. Regina moves to the doorway, discretely whispering to Emma.  
“One last present, dear.”  
She turns her head to the brunette with curiosity and excitement in her eyes before staying to tell Henry a story.   
Regina disappears to their bedroom.  
Ten minutes later, Emma heads to the master bedroom. Henry is now fast asleep after a busy day.  
Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as her mouth goes dry. A bolt of arousal shoots through her.  
Her beautiful brunette wife lays on the end of the bed, perfectly posed on her side.  
Emma’s eyes trace every beautiful curve that she has seen a thousand times but every time appears more gorgeous. The toned, olive and honey coloured expanse of body uncovered looked delicious and up past the generous swell of her perfect boobs, a seductive smirk sat on her loves face.  
“I got you me” she says “In every sense of the word. I’m yours.”  
Hours later they both collapse, spent - for now anyway.  
“As am I” Emma replies “I am yours, also, in every sense of the word.”


End file.
